SpyPacer 5000 (character)
The SpyPacer 5000, often called "SPFT" (pronounced "Spift")' '''is the namesake vehicle of 77Pacer Studios. He is essentially a heavily modified 1977 AMC Pacer hatchback automobile converted into a super high-tech spy vehicle. The concept of all the gadgets (complete with the CPU) is mainly inspired by the Knight Industries Two Thousand (K.I.T.T.) from the original Knight Rider TV Series . Origins The Spy Pacer Five Thousand began life as an ordinary 1977 AMC Pacer hatchback automobile that was built at the American Motors Corporation assembly plant in Kenosha, Wisconsin, USA. This particular vehicle came out just the same way any other Pacer did from 1975 to 1979. Nothing is known about the original owner of the car, but what is known is that sometime between 1977 and 2007, the Pacer was equipped with aftermarket wide rear tires. Other than this, no modifications were made to the vehicle between those years. What is known is that it sat in a Used Car lot for a year before 16-year-old Doctor Danno finally purchase the "old red heap" from the lot. Together with his new band of crew members (Wimpy, Mr. Big Guy, #1, and #2) , Danno managed to fix up the Pacer and made it new again like nothing ever happened to the car. April 25, 2007: Events of ''1977 AMC Pacer RC Car Danno and his crew took the car out for a spin asround the block at their headquarters, filming footage of the drive from different angles. The car proved to be more than worthy for a signature vehicle for the team to use for their missions. January 30, 2008: Events of SpyPacer 5000: By the time this video is set, Mr. Big Guy, #1, and #2 had went on a vacation, so it was just Danno and Wimpy. Wimpy himself reveals himself to be the ingenious brains of the group by converting the Pacer hatchback into a super hi-tech vehicle known as the Spy Pacer Five Thousand (S.P.F.T.)(pronounced "Spift"). He and Danno then later took the car out for a spin to test out some of the new gadgets that were installed. After testing the usual driving, the following was tested: 1. The fender-mounted Rocket Launcher. 2. All-Terrain Tires. 3. Turbo Boost. 4. Night Vision Periscope. Though it isn't shown in the video, it's presumed that all the other gadgets (excluding the Flying Mode, which wasn't implemented until 10 years later) were demonstrated). After a long run, Danno and Wimpy returned to base with the car. NOTE: It's speculated that Wimpy himself must've gotten a hold of the schmatics of the technology of the Knight Industries Two Thousand upon extensively researching it, and then later improving upon it. February 12, 2008: Events of Revenge of the White Thrasher ''series: SPFT was called upon by Danno who saw the damaged Treehouse Base 3000 to help him get to the other side of the Oscowbian Forest where the White Thrasher was believed to be. SPFT and Danno soon stopped there where SPFT gave Danno a new watch before dropping him off. Danno walked into the forest, but was soon found and ambushed by the White Thrasher, so he called SPFT to bail him out of the situation. SPFT soon drove as fast as he could to the area where Danno was getting beaten on by the White Thrasher. and fired a laser nearby where the two were at, interrupting the fight and giving Danno time to escape from the White Thrasher. SPFT and Danno managed to escape the White Thrasher only to be stopped by the hijacked Spy Truck Eight Thousand (S.T.E.T.), who raced them them to the base. SPFT and Danno got there first, and were about to battle to the death with STET when a malfunction in the mind control device in STET caused her to betray the White Thrasher, eject the villainess from her cockpit, and encourage SPFT to use his laser to free her from the device's influence fully by destroying the device. Next, SPFT and STET opened fire on the White Thrasher who ran into the Oscowbian Forest in retreat. SPFT then prompted Danno to chase after the White Thrasher. Though neither SPFT nor STET was ever seen after this for the rest of the series, it's speculated that the two vehicles returned to base to rest. May 5, 2008: Events of ''Return of the Black Thrasher: The Movie ''(2009): Danno and SPFT had just returned to base from a drive around town, unaware that the Black Thrasher broke into the base (or was back to life for that matter). When Danno saw the long-abandoned Spy Cruiser One Hundred (S.C.O.H.)(with the Black Thrasher at the wheel) having finally escaped after being in storage for 3 years, he called on SPFT to help stop SCOH and the Black Thrasher from reaching the gas station. After a revving contest between the 2 vehicles, SPFT backed up and fired a missile as a warning to SCOH and the Black Thrasher to order them to surrender, but the villains refused. The Black Thrasher called SPFT a "big piece of glow in the dark garbage", to which Danno objected after getting out of SPFT. SCOH then charged after Danno, who narrowly evaded the vehicle's hit and run attack. SCOH then deployed a shrapnel covered knife blade given to him by the Black Thrasher, which he then used to stab Danno in the leg to paralize him. Danno collapsed in pain, and SCOH then charged at our hero to finish him off only to be stopped by SPFT who rammed him to save his owner from being finished off. After SCOH later decided to continue the fight with Danno and SPFT once he and the Black Thrasher got to the gas station. SPFT and Danno then headed back to base to launch the 77Pacer Studios Air Force after SCOH and the Black Thrasher. It was a tough battle, but eventually, SCOH was completely disarmed. Despite all his weapons being destroyed, SCOH refused to stop, so SPFT was called out again, this time to shoot out the rear tires an fuel tank of SCOH's fuel tank, rendering the enemy vehicle inoperable. Though SCOH was taken care of, the Black Thrasher refused surrender despite all the aircraft surrounding him. Next, SPFT gave Danno new shoes (due to the fact that his old shoes were "getting ruined and falling apart"). After this, Danno got out of SPFT and confronted the Black Thrasher, who punched our hero on the face and gave a threat that he was gonna derail a train so Danno could "watch Amtrak suffer when one of its trains gets destroyed", then said he was gonna grow to incredible size to destroy Shelton, CT. Despite the damage the Black Thrasher did to the railroad tracks, Danno and SPFT managed to repair the tracks just before the train went over them. With the Black Thrasher on the loose, SPFT and Danno managed to stop the villain just before the Shelton Community Center could be thrashed by zapping the Black Thrasher's foot. Next, the Black Thrasher limped briefly and fell to the ground before Danno's father appeared and used a potato cannon on the villain. Danno, SPFT, and STET joined forces to confront the giant Black Thrasher, who was about to stomp on them only to be interrupted by the airfleet of 77Pacer Studios. The Black Thrasher managed to summon his own lego airfleet to fight back. SPFT was never seen or heard from after this point in the movie, but it's surmised that he and STET probably returned to base. '''September 2009: Events of ''Bonestyx: The Movie ''(2010):' While SPFT is never seen, he is mentioned in the scene when Danno attempted to contact the vehicle without success while he and the fleet were returning to the USS Surprizer (SACV-1990) only to find that it was heavily damaged by a raid conducted by Bonestyx's evil undead airfleet. 2009-2018 All that is known about SPFT in this timeframe is the fact that Wimpy started a small project on the vehicle, a vehicle that would eventually result in SPFT having a Flying Mode. It would take him 2 years to research the technology, 3 years to build all the necessary parts, and a year to install the new components. July 2018: Events of ''Bonestyx's Return ''(2020): SPFT was finally called back in action once more after a rest that lasted nearly a decade. Danno, his crew, and SPFT in the early morning drove into the Oscowbian Forest to investigate what appeared to be a "meteor impact" that hit the Treehouse Base 3000, damaging it heavily beyond the hope of repair. During the investigation, SPFT determined that it was no ordinary meteor that hit the Treehouse Base 3000, but rather a human skull, meaning that Bonestyx survived the reentry and has come back. Soon afterwards, an alarm was sounded at the base alerting to the heroes that Bonestyx has broken into the burial chamber and stole the dormant Black Thrasher helmet, then ran off. Danno and his crew got back into SPFT, then drove further into the Oscowbian Forest, just reaching the entrance to Bonestyx's evil residence. The car got caught in the evil living branches at the entrance of the evil residence, but SPFT activatd the all-terrain tires to shred the branches to bits. Next, a huge army of skeleton soldiers attacked SPFT, who fought back using a machine-laser (rapid-firing energy weapon, essentially a laser weapon version of a machine gun). The skeleton soldiers were brave but were terrible futile, as their efforts of even charging at the car just resulted in them getting mowed down easily by the machine laser. However, one skeleton soldier retreated back into Bonestyx's evil lair and told him and the Black Thrasher what appened, then came back out with a bag. Danno ordered SPFT to put him on megaphone, but SPFT was suspicious that it would've been a trick. When Danno gave the order again, SPFT reluctantly followed it. Danno conversed with the skeleton soldier asking him to give up and show what was in the bag. The Skeleton Soldier refused, asking to be fired upon. Danno, aghast that anyone in their right mind would ever actually want someone to shoot them, tried to talk the Skeleton Soldier out of being fired upon and giving him one more fair chance to give up and unveil the contents of his bag. Soon, the Skeleton Soldier's refusal to give up was enough to convince Danno that his mind was made up, prompting Danno to fire the machine laser. After being briefly interrupted by #1 who tried to stop him from firing the machine laser at the sole skeleton soldier saying it could be a sting operation, Danno fired the machine laser at the skeleton soldier, who finally pulled out a mirror that deflected the laser bolt back at SPFT, much to the horror of the heroes. Luckily for the good guys however, since the laser was set to the lowest power setting, other than the machine laser being destroyed, the laser bold didn't do any damage to SPFT at all. In retaliation to falling for the trick the Skeleton Soldier pulled on him, Danno got out a .357 Magnum Revolver disguised as an energy gun, and tricked the skeleton soldier into getting his mirror back out, which he reluctantly did only for Danno to fire his weapon, drstroying both the mirror and the bottom half of the Skeleton Soldier. Danno then had the Skeleton Soldier on the ground and was about to finish his half-foe off only for the Black Thrasher to knock him down. Just before Black Thrasher was about to stomp on Danno, #1 from SPFT fired a sniper rifle at Black Thrasher's ankle, buying Danno time to run back to SPFT, then proceeded to return to the base of 77Pacer Studios. Black Thrasher soon followed the good guys back to their base upon orders from Bonestyx to do so, losing the evil in his soul and turning good in the process. Upon detecting the Black Thrasher, Danno and his crew took SPFT out again to arrest the Black Thrasher, ready to fire upon him if he made any moves, which the former villain didn't. Black Thrasher surrendered without incident and allowed Danno to cuff him and take him back to base. At this point, Danno and his crew were unaware that the Black Thrasher was defecting and turning good. Danno, his crew, and SPFT then headed back to base with the captured Black Thrasher in tow. Upon arrival there, Danno interrogated the Black Thrasher, who revealed that he was afraid that Bonestyx planned on global genocide, and offered to help 77Pacer Studios defeat this evil. Being a very open-minded person, Danno welcomed his new ally, but warned him of what would happen if he returned to his evil ways. Following a vicious but futile attack on 77Pacer Studios by Bonestyx's Army (as well as a fake Bonestyx duplicate), Danno and Black Thrasher saw that the skull lying on the ground was a fake, so they went to investigate it. Danno shot it from a distance with his .357 Magnum Revolver only for it to spew out sleeping gas, causing the two to fall asleep and get captured by Bonestyx's rebuilt skeleton soldiers. Danno's crew and SPFT then drove to Bonestyx's residence to rescue Danno and Black Thrasher from Bonestyx's evil clutches, just before the enraged Bonestyx gre to giant size. While Danno was driving in SPFT, he called for all the fighter aircraft of the 77PSAF to repel the attack. SPFT soon returned to base to take cover until Bonestyx was brought down and knocked out for good by the later bomber assault from the bomber aircraft of the fleet. The camera crew piloted the B-29 Superfortress, and flying in formation with the B-17, B-24, and Ju-88 bomber aircraft, the formation dropped tons of plasma bombs onto the remains of Bonestyx's residence, knocking out the villain temporarily but ending his evil reign for good. After all the aircraft RTBed, Danno and the Black Thrasher drove in SPFT to the site where Bonestyx's residence used to be, then captured Bonestyx (unconscious skull alone) and put the villain in a prison box to take back to HQ. While Danno was discussing with the rest of the airfleet pilots and the rest of the crew, Wimpy was in the garage finishing up with rigging SPFT with the Flying Mode project that has been ongoing since 2012. SPFT's flight mode was tested out, and it passed the test successfully. As the victory ceremony ended, Danno, Black Thrasher, Mr. Big Guy, #1 and #2 joined Wimpy in SPFT (with the imprisoned and unconscious Bonestyx skull in tow), which lifted off into the skies, then jumped into hyperspace to Jupiter. It took 43 minutes to get there, considering that light traveling at 187,000 miles per second would take that long to get from Earth to Jupiter. When they got there, Bonestyx regained consciousness only to have his last conversation with Danno and the Black Thrasher (pretty much anyone for that matter) before being ejected from SPFT's Ejection Cannon and sent out hurling into the brutal atmosphere of Jupiter. Upon seeing Bonestyx vanish into Jupiter's Great Red Spot, never to be seen again, Danno turned SPFT around and jumped into hyperspace to go home. Gallery Image4dreamweaver4(original).png 77Pacer Studios 2019 logo.jpg Danno and the crew of 77Pacer Studios.jpg 77Pacer logo2.PNG Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vehicles